Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill)
' Esdeath' is a high-ranking general of the Empire. Eventually, due to Night Raid's effectiveness as an assassination unit, she becomes the leader of the Jaegersunder the orders of the Prime Minister. She is deeply in love and obsessed with the protagonist Tatsumi after seeing him fight in a tournament. He fulfils her criteria for a man with a 'cute smile.' With Esdeath unaware of his ties to Night Raid, Tatsumi tried talking her into joining the Revolutionary Army. But Tatsumi eventually gave up upon learning Esdeath's life story and realizing she is beyond redemption. Esdeath learns of Tatsumi's ties to the Night Raid and attempts to offer him a pardon in exchange for his total submission to her. But after Tatsumi's escape, Esdeath accepts her love for Tatsumi to be one-sided while resolving to fight him in battle to the death during the Revolutionary Army's siege on the imperial capital. Esdeath is a chaotic, warmongering, serious, professional, bloodthirsty, barbarous, and extremely dangerous sadist who lacks empathy for people of whom she deems weak, since she lives by her father's philosophy ("The strong survive and the weak die"). She enjoys putting her enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally. She has no qualms about killing innocent people to get what she wants, and rationalizes her behavior with her father's old creed. Esdeath is known to treat her subordinates well, letting them do as they please, which in turn inspires their intense loyalty and devotion; this makes her followers the strongest offensive force of the Empire. To her credit, Esdeath has demonstrated genuine care for her subordinates - the Three Beasts and Jaegers in particular - and unhesitatingly authorized them to kill Tatsumi should he ever endanger their lives. Esdeath loves to fight and holds special respect for strong opponents, which she shows when she openly recognizes Susanoo as a warrior rather than a simple Teigu. Her love of battle has occasionally inspired her to take actions that would incite more hatred against the empire, in the hopes of being able to put down more rebellions.Despite her reputation, Esdeath possesses great charisma, able to inspire many to fight for her. Even Run, who expected her to be a scumbag, softened his stance on her, despite his otherwise apprehension towards her sadism. Although she is unabashedly bloodthirsty, she keeps it from from dominating her judgment. If she sees that the battle is too much for her soldiers, she orders a retreat and doesn't risk heavy losses. While she will torture subordinates who fail, she can be forgiving to failed servitors, provided that they aren't complete failures, and gives them the benefit of the doubt if the failure wasn't their fault. 'Gallery' 140907071036328402.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg VyTbap.gif Esdeath_kill_Prince_Numa_Seika.gif|Kicking the prince to death akame_ga_kill___esdeath__animated__by_whiteshadow_24-d813l75.png iulghihjkhkj.gif Esdeath_Quote_(Akame_ga_Kill_Ep_10).png 1406a3de9cb41c54.jpg iohöoi.jpg nmoihhiho.gif Akame_vs_Esdeath.gif dgfgdgdf.gif jkfdlgjkdf.gif vsdwgsd.gif Category:2010s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Bikini Category:Cape Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Henchwoman Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Low Cut Top Category:Manga Villainess Category:Military Officer Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Legs Category:Pervert Category:Sadist Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sword Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Torturer Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Bondage Used By Villainess